ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Mushroom Kingdom
The Mushroom Kingdom is the primary location of the Mario series of video games. It is the one of the largest kingdoms of Mushroom World. Under the rule of Princess Peach Toadstool, the kingdom has enjoyed and endured both a peaceful and traumatic existence. The former is largely attributed to Peach's ability to rule and the general good-natured feeling that permeates Mushroom Kingdom society. The latter is largely attributed to the Koopa Troop, a group of turtles who reign over the badlands known as the Dark Land, and their leader, Bowser. However, because of Princess Peach's magnanimousness, the Mushroom Kingdom is able to accept Bowser and his allies within its borders for various kart-racing and sports tournaments. Despite their continued belligerency, the peaceful Mushroom Kingdom never wishes for revenge against the Koopa Troop. Addtionally, the Mushroom Kingdom shares its southwestern border with the Beanbean Kingdom. It should be noted that there is disparity between the kingdom's multiple appearances regarding the exact layout of certain towns and locations. However, the Mushroom Kingdom comprises many recurring landscapes, such as plains, deserts, islands, forests, mountains, snowy areas, wastelands and others. Overview and Luigi in Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels.]] Mushroom Kingdom is a recurring place in the ''Mario'' franchise. It is portrayed differently in many of the games it appears in. In the Super Mario Bros. and the New Super Mario Bros. games, the Mushroom Kingdom is often portrayed as having eight differently-themed worlds (usually grasslands, desert, snow, etc.) that Mario has to travel through in order to rescue Peach from Bowser. Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars is the first game to show civilian life in the Mushroom Kingdom, something continued later in games such as the Paper Mario and Mario & Luigi series. Mario Kart 64 and later ''Mario Kart'' games reveal that Mushroom Kingdom has metropolitan areas in the forms of Toad's Turnpike, Mushroom City and other urban courses. In The Super Mario Bros. Super Show!, the Mushroom Kingdom, most commonly referred to as "Mushroomland", is a central plot point in the show; the Mushroom Kingdom is apparently under the influence of King Koopa in the show. Mario, Luigi, Toad and Princess Toadstool spend the bulk of the series' episodes searching for someone or something that could free it from his grasp. The Mushroom Kingdom has inspired several stages in the ''Super Smash Bros.'' series. Two of these, both called Mushroom Kingdom, are based off of the kingdom as it appeared in the original Super Mario Bros., with usable Warp Pipes and POW Blocks in Super Smash Bros., and ? Blocks and Brick Blocks in Melee. Despite its name, Mushroom Kingdom II from Melee is based off of Subcon as it appeared in Super Mario Bros. 2. All three of these stages feature 3-D versions of stage elements, such as blocks and platforms, while any characters are portrayed as flat 2-D images. Leaping Lizards describes the Mushroom Kingdom as being deep under the surface of the Earth, which is used as an explanation for how Mario and Luigi can reach the Kingdom through a series of pipes in Brooklyn."'Look out below!' Luigi yells. He dives head first into the Central Pipe that sticks up from the floor of the Mario Bros. plumbing workshop. Tumbling through steamy darkness, he passes dripping faucets, hissing valves and the glowing red eyes of wayward alligators. In minutes, he plunges from the Brooklyn plumbing shop to the Mushroom Kingdom, deep below the surface of the Earth." - Leaping Lizards (Clyde Bosco). Page 1. In Super Smash Bros. Melee s Adventure Mode, the first stage is also called Mushroom Kingdom, where players have to get past Goombas, Koopa Troopas, and a team of Yoshis to reach Princess Peach's Castle, where Peach and either Mario or Luigi are fought. Two Toads also appear, one at the Yoshi arena and one at the endpoint. Super Smash Bros. Brawl features Mushroomy Kingdom. This stage indicates that in the alternate world of Super Smash Bros., the Mushroom Kingdom was abandoned after Super Mario Bros. Familiar structures are now old, worn-down ruins and the entire stage appears as a barren desert and cave. The stage depicts replicated versions of either World 1-1 or World 1-2 when selected. In Super Smash Bros. for Wii U, a stage called Mushroom Kingdom U, based on the worlds from New Super Mario Bros. U, is featured. General information Government The Mushroom Kingdom is a monarchy ruled by Princess Peach. The kingdom's capital is Toad Town. Here, Princess Peach resides in her castle. Early material also includes her father, the kindly Mushroom King, who is mentioned to rule alongside her. However, he does not seem to perform any administrative functions, and his presence is largely forgotten in the series. Princess Peach keeps a hoard of Toad guards at her castle. However, Mario, Luigi, and many other heroes of the Mushroom Kingdom have fought to save it and its princess countless times before. Currently, Princess Peach staffs and supports Toad Houses in major towns near Toad Town. Demographics The Mushroom Kingdom's population is very vast, consisting of hundreds of species. Most prevalent are Toads, Koopa Troopas, Goombas, Yoshis, and Boos. Even though Princess Peach, Mario, and Luigi are human, there are very few humans living in the Mushroom Kingdom. Species of the Mushroom Kingdom *Toad *Human *Koopa *Goomba *Boo *Yoshi *Birdo *Ninji *Penguin *Ukiki *Monty Mole *Bumpty *Shy Guy *Bob-omb *Raven *Clampy *Mouse *Little Mouser *Cheep Cheep Currency The Mushroom Kingdom primarily uses coins for tender, referred to as Mushroom Coins in the Beanbean Kingdom. Coming in six varieties, coins are often found scattered throughout the Kingdom. The coin has undergone several changes throughout the years; the three most prominent coin designs are the blank design, the star design and the "|" design. Below is a table detailing the value of each type of coin. Cities, Towns and Castles .]] '''Overall' *Toad Town - Capital City **Princess Peach's Castle - The Capital building of the Mushroom Kingdom *Mario's House- Mario and Luigi's house *Luigi's NEW Mansion - A mansion owned by Luigi Paper Mario Series *Goomba Village - A small village populated by Goombario's family *Koopa Village - A village of Koopa Troopas **Koopa Bros. Fortress - The Koopa Bros. hideout *Dry Dry Outpost - A small desert town home to Dryites **Dry Dry Ruins - The ancient home of the Nomadimice *Forever Forest - A spooky forest. **Boo's Mansion - One of many ghost houses found in the world *Gusty Gulch - The path to Tubba Blubba's Castle; includes a village home to Boos **Tubba Blubba's Castle - A castle filled with Clubbas and their master, Tubba Blubba *Lavalava Island - A volcanic island and its village full of Yoshis and Ravens *Flower Fields- Flowers and fauna grow here; home to the Bub-ulbs *Shiver City - A snowy city full of Bumpties *Starborn Valley - Birthplace of the stars *Crystal Palace - An intricate maze of mirrors and statues *Rogueport - A widely known port *Petal Meadows - A peaceful meadow **Hooktail Castle - The home to a ferocious dragon **Petalburg - A village full of Koopas and even some Toads **Shhwonk Fortress - A fortress that guards the stone keys that open Hooktail Castle *Boggly Woods - A large forest **Great Tree - The home to the many Punies and Jabbies *Glitzville - A widely known floating city **Glitz Pit - An arena where fighters battle to the finish *Twilight Town - A town stuck in dim twilight **Creepy Steeple - A bell castle with many secrets *Keelhaul Key - An island ruled by pirate king Cortez *Poshley Heights - A town full of rich people *Fahr Outpost - A desolate town populated only by bob-ombs *Decalburg - A town inhabited by Toads where the Sticker Fest is celebrated Mario & Luigi Series *Dimble Woods - A forest filled with many Wigglers and Treevils *Hollijolli Village - A jolly little town until the Shroobs invaded *Plack Beach - A beach south of Bowser's Castle. *Blubble Lake - A lake with many Crawfuls and Beehosses Mario Kart Series *Mushroom City - A giant city with many buildings **Mushroom Bridge - A bridge near Mushroom City **Moonview Highway - A highway in Mushroom City Appearances Names in other languages Trivia *The Mushroom Kingdom is almost always referred to with the word "the" in front of its name, although Super Mario RPG constantly referred to it simply as "Mushroom Kingdom". *In Nintendo Monopoly, there is a ? Block card that reads: "Save the Mushroom Kingdom. Advance to Mario." *In Super Mario Advance 4: Super Mario Bros. 3, the music for World-e Castle sounds very similar to Mushroom Kingdom's music from Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars. References Category:Mario Category:Fantasy worlds Category:Monarchy in fiction Category:Video game locations Category:Fictional countries in other worlds Category:Fictional kingdoms